User blog:NewTides/Modern Synthesis Unifying Theory WIP
Alright so the text-block below is pretty outdated and was a spontaneous response as opposed to a well thought out analysis. While some of the ideas are still valid, a lot of it misses the mark quite considerably. There is however a theory that sums everything up pretty well but because I couldn't find it on the wiki, I'm just gonna copy-past from Discord. I would like to stress that these are not my ideas and full credit goes to this person (I'm not entirely sure what their actual name is despite what it is on discord): Anton Jones-Today at 7:15 PM Here's my theory It all began with the song The Tape acting as a begining of a person needing upgrades for something Then at some pont Cassandra pt2 happens which then leads to System;Start happening with the upgrades being conpleted We then have Underline happen directly after where Cassandra being awoken went severely wrong which will lead to her death but she has a chance to live on somewhere else Override B takes place with the concionce of Cassandra moving over to the true Digital Haunt Universe where in our universe we have perfected making simulated world's but have failed at brigining people back from stasis but in the Universe where Cassandra came from they have perfected people being brought out of stasis but can't create perfect digital worlds So Cassandra concionce just so happens to transfer to this universe right as the Inertia Corp in the true Universe is about to begin on their magnum opus of digital worlds Our reality The Bing Bang for the digital universe happens but Cassandra gets implanted in there and is given God like powers basically admin of the world She creates a Pantheon of God's to surround her or moderators if you will to over see the begining of the Echoplane (a copy of Earth) Then the contract happens where Inertia Corp finds Cassandra in this Universe and basically say give us your knowledge or we will shut down the digital world and kill you She later comply with it (ut also should be noted the contract is part of the comply playlist on spotify Then Watchmaker happens where work on the Echoplane starts. It later leads to God's from other dimensions going you can't do this as you are not a real God and it starts a war that's takes place on the Echoplane with the pantheon being split in 2 with Cassandra being caught in the middle of it all Then processor happens were Cassandra has had enough and kicks everyone out of the digital universe Pixel-Today at 7:29 PM the thing about cassandra "kicking everyone out of the digital universe" is the ending of processor sounds like a 'warm' goodbye than a forceful eviction Anton Jones-Today at 7:59 PM Well good point it may have been her saying you were good enemies to fight against but you now must leave Anton Jones-Today at 8:01 PM Then Red Queen happens were she created the humans of the Echoplane and she becomes their leader under the guise as being one of them until she is eventually found out as being their God where some them start to worship her whilst others deny her (Angel Lust) And then life of a ghost happens were she reflects on everything that has happened and hopes that someone will believe her story After the Flags happens where the humans of the Echoplane start war on one another were the people who want to keep the peace by not selling the wall that keeps the peace where Cassandra goes under the guise of the humans and leads the faction that wants to keep the walls. We have Nebula which is the all ensuing final battle that's about to go down were Cassandra has trouble leading her faction in the war which eventually leads to her downfall and leads to the Echo0pane becoming a waste land (as seen in the atlits art) and then we have the emotional Rollercoaster that is Panacea and the Prelogue We have Cassandra realizing what she has done to her Magnum Opus and feels guilt feeling she let down her benefactors that promised to keep her alive. She then later leaves the echo plane for a while and then comes back to when the events of the prologue happen Pixel-Today at 8:06 PM by the way, i know sparkles said something about only 1 ghost cassette song being important or something, but was it important, or digital haunt related at all, and did he ever reveal which? Anton Jones-Today at 8:06 PM No but he can't get rid of it Anton Jones-Today at 8:07 PM It's more than likely the tape Pixel-Today at 8:07 PM yeah Anton Jones-Today at 8:07 PM As it's talks about the Ghost in the tape who apparently is the parent of Cassandra as revealed in Override A So back to the theory From what I can tell the Prologue will detail the destruction of the Echoplane, With Prologue I telling how Inertia Corp wants the Echoplane gone with Prologue II giving the events right before Prologue III were the Echoplane is basically destroyed Pixel-Today at 8:09 PM also is it just me or does the tape (1:05 onwards-ish) have a similar melody to after the flags Pixel-Today at 8:09 PM and yeah Anton Jones-Today at 8:09 PM Haven't really heard might test that out in a bit Now that I think about it does sound erielly similar Pixel-Today at 8:10 PM yeah Anton Jones-Today at 8:10 PM Even though Kogie wrote It Pixel-Today at 8:10 PM there's a LOT of musical similarities between songs override b at 2:48 (https://youtu.be/ub13aMNfMaM?t=2m48s) and watchmaker is a more obvious one YouTubeArea 11Area 11 - Override [B] but yeah i like your theory so far Anton Jones-Today at 8:12 PM Well they did confirm that the solo from B inspired the solo in Watchmakee Watchmaker* Pixel-Today at 8:12 PM so not the other way round excellent Anton Jones-Today at 8:13 PM Also S* and Kogie both wrote the lyrics and music to After the Flags Pixel-Today at 8:13 PM still though, leitmotifs it can still be an original song while harking back to others Anton Jones-Today at 8:13 PM Yeah OUTDATED THEORY BELOW This is me trying to tie together a lot of ideas so it’s not going to be perfect but it should be interesting. In Angel Lust 'From the ash an alter raised, you rebuilt your home' refers to 'Here in the altar you'll give your life for a reason to live’. I think that in Override A to survive the override, Cassandra's physical body has to die for her mind to escape. Override B is the transition between Underline and Modern Synthesis but I think it also represents Cassandra's conscience/mind moving between universes. The reason I say this is because we know Underline doesn't take place in the main DH universe and I'm assuming Modern Synthesis does. My theory is that they were trying to upload a conscience into an artificial body but the human (physical) body has to die for this to take place. During the course of Override B, something goes wrong during the transition - Cassandra escapes or gets lost and ends up in a separate or parallel universe or maybe even the Echo plane where Cassandra's conscience resides without a body. I think this is referenced in The Life Of A Ghost as the person (probably Cassandra) is confused and doesn't know where they are. In Angel Lust I think that Cassandra's situation - being trapped in the echo plane - allows her to still interact with more tangible universes. In this way I think she becomes some sort of God - the one referenced in Angel Lust. In The Contract, someone in the main universe receives Cassandra (possibly Inertia Corp?), and they're willing to help her but at a cost. As is explained/theorised by Lalna Rocks lower down on this page, the cost is information needed to create virtual/digital worlds which is where Cassandra is held in and depicted in the Watchmaker video. In Watchmaker someone tries to communicate with Cassandra - possibly someone from the alternate universe and/or someone who has/tries to have romantic relations with her: 'Sketching parallels to understand why I can't share your love.' - this person has spent a long time trying to create what Cassandra enabled them to do but is possibly conflicted about what's happening to Cassandra. Versus depicts a war, allegedly one between interdimensional gods, which is possibly other interdimensional beings launching an attack on Inertia Corp or the Echo plane due to an upset because of Cassandra - initially mortal - inhabiting the same dimensions as them. After this, Cassandra gets downloaded from the echo plane. In Processor Cassandra repeats some of these events in the first verse: 'I took a chance to fly'- trying to become immortal -'cross fire filled your sky'- Cassandra causes a war between the gods. '…my deformity, structures collapsing around me' I think represents the constraints of Cassandra's new confines in digital storage. 'sealed in the seventh circle with you, eternally.' represents two things: 1. that Cassandra thinks she's gone to hell because of her involvment in the war (the seventh circle of hell being violence) and 2. that she has a companion - an AI that governs the computer he's trapped in? 'I want to be better on the inside, I want to be better on the outside' could mean that she feels she's let someone down and needs to be better? or that she wants her software and the confines of her hardware to be upgraded. 'I fall asleep in the vestige I once called my home' could mean that there's still a fragment of Cassandra in the echo plane 'paralysed standing stone' and 'your war desecrates magnum opus' could mean that after the war in Versus, the echo plane (the magnum opus - the great work) was almost destroyed. 'The pious haunting now at ground zero, ringed blockades around a tableau, regretting the choice but I can't turn away, hearing the voice; no sense in what they say' could be Cassandra clinging to the remnants of the Echo plane and/or trying to defend it. 'Built by the grace of a god, destroyed by the pantheon's rage' refers to Cassandra helping create the echo plane but the pantheon of interdimensional gods disapproved and destroyed it in Versus. 'Modern synthesis compels me to start again' could mean that Cassandra needs to evolve to rebuild. 'I devour it all, every colour, every shape, scream my message etching wisdom on the landscape, scarring a path; my apraxia through, I will have my way, I told you, I told you, I told you.' suggests that Cassandra is enraged by the destruction of the echo plane and she will seek vengeance from those who destroyed her 'Magnum Opus'. She's unable to act on this as she has suffered brain damage, potentially from the download or from the war. A bit gets repeated and then the line 'The solution sequestered in the myth' - the solution hidden in the myth - this could link to some of digital haunt borrowing heavily from Greek mythology. 'As I dispersonalise I taste a real life and far from the pacifist you believe I exemplify I am the fury, I am hypocrisy I can sing higher, soaring disbelief the day I take control the day you'll believe in me' could mean that Cassandra has seen an opening, an escape and is going to enact her vengeance even though the pantheon don't believe she can. 'Lines fade out, I illuminate the path back home, the path I'll show you. As lines fade out, I illuminate and lead the way home, the path you'll follow' could be someone helping Cassandra to escape. Red Queen, I think takes place a while after Processor. It describes possibly a civil war or similar conflict but I think that Cassandra is the Red Queen after she's regained her power. During the song Cassandra is eventually defeated and cast out and severely diminished in power. In Angel Lust, Cassandra's last followers are trying to keep her alive in their faith and waiting for a message from their dyng God. 'running, towards the light' could refer back to Knightmare/Frame: 'In my dreams I feel I'm running towards her shining light cocooned in steel as you fall away she shines for me, she shines for me just like glass I saw right through something I couldn’t see, something I couldn’t see until I changed my point of view inside a machine, inside a machine, I cannot let you go inside of me, inside of me the will to change the world' This could be referring to someone trying to save Cassandra. In The Life Of A Ghost, Cassandra has been essentially banished to another dimension, severely diminished in power and drifting, like a ghost, in a barren landscape. 'Plan mislaid, so what to do? Wherever the winds would take me pulled by tide, adrift along the lines stay 'til dawn, begin anew? With all honesty I want to be selfless to be human, but I'm beat and I'm worn-through.' At this point Cassandra has mostly given up on returning to her immortal form and just wants to be human again and she's determined not to lose herself: 'Still I claim "I will retain composure"'. 'Crown and trench, this day is done' means that she accepts that her days of war and monarchy are done and she doesn't want to go back to that existence. 'I'm lost tonight I'm at an ember, will you take my story? Pull back the curtain and walk towards the truth' could mean that she's given up and wants someone else to remember her or find out the truth because she can't. After The Flags is very much about a war but it’s from the point of view of a fanatic, a soldier as opposed to Versus which is a war between gods. The war gives the narrator a reason to be, without it he's nothing. 'Before they fall. The fall won't kill but it's gonna hurt and for a moment clear the haze from your eyes to redefine the lines of flesh and dirt. A sudden tenderness, viscera surprise, dressed in red to mourn the dead, 6 o'clock, do you watch just to wince at this? Eyes are wide; we have been misled and now you face the modern synthesis. Straighten out your fiction as means to ends and ends to meaning guide you.' After the war, After The Flags, this soldier is forced to adapt, to evolve - face the modern synthesis. This could be the war that over threw the Red Queen and the soldier was fighting on the losing side. Nebula could be the new power rebuilding after the events of Red Queen and After The Flags. 'Hey there you lost boy, just look at what they've done to you. They've poisoned the well of your mind but you'll make it through.' could be the winning side talking to the soldier from After The Flags, a broken man forced to move on from the only thing he knew. 'Speak free with the faction as we build it up with our hands so to ease fear and inaction. We own the land, we own the land.' could be them taking in the broken man as he was once an influential figure in the old society and would be a useful asset to the new government. 'Voltaic reaction, I'm falling to the call of you. To love just an action, we overplay and overdo. Draw strength from our unified energy, we see through your crystalline fantasy but now, there's no one beside me, they've fallen behind. Trains howl gaining traction, pull our comrades clear from the sands, with our minds free of distraction. We own the land, we own the land.' could be the new government struggling to maintain control and having to retreat. The chorus is somewhat ambiguous but it could be that someone still worships Cassandra as the Echo God? In Panacea And The Prelogue, 'I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down a life time ago' could reference Override A 'Are you ready to die? To be born in the spotlight. I won't let you down.' - the person speaking could be the person, a close friend, that was responsible for the Override and is talking to Cassandra several years after the incident. The verse 'Will I feel absolved, at the moment when we have it solved? A panacea for the absent soul. Still it's never enough.' could mean that the damage done can never be repaired. 'For the art I will sing most anything. We are worlds apart. I can do it all.' references Cassandra Pt. II and Watchmaker, - this is the same person speaking as in both of these other songs and they want to fix it. At the crescendo of this song, various lines from other songs are layered over each other: 'Lines fade out, but you illuminate the path back home, the path you've shown me. As lines fade out, you will illuminate and lead a way back home.', 'For the art, I will sing most anything. We are worlds apart. I can do it all.', 'Are you listening? Are you listening?', 'I want to be better on the inside. I want to be better on the outside.’ another indistinguishable whispering and then snippets from Cassandra Pt. II sung by a female voice - possibly meant to be Cassandra? - 'We’re not just numbers, we are alive, a digital haunt in an analogue life.' This could mean that the conversation in Panacea And The Prelogue refers to all these songs. This a long rant but I think it's got some important ideas for people to develop and think about. http://digitalhaunt.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Synthesis Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Blog posts